<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything's Fine: Moments in RQG by j_whirl44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448726">Everything's Fine: Moments in RQG</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44'>j_whirl44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(in chap 10), Aspec!Sasha, Canon Asexual Character, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, i'm so soft for every single character in this thing, imagine writing anything else that doesn't involve this podcast can't be me, talks of bodyswapping (chap 13)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just various little scene's I've written over some odds weeks bc this podcast is my life now. More in-depth descriptions about each one in the chapter summaries!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Earhart &amp; Oscar Wilde, Amelia Earhart &amp; Zolf Smith, Aziza al-Tahan &amp; Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Azu &amp; Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming), Azu &amp; Sasha Racket, Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming), Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom &amp; Oscar Wilde (Rusty Quill Gaming), Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom &amp; Zolf Smith, Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Howard Carter, Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith, Feryn Smith &amp; Zolf Smith, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan &amp; Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom, Kiko &amp; Friedrich (Rusty Quill Gaming), Sasha Racket &amp; Zolf Smith, Zolf Smith &amp; Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Four AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasha and Zolf share a quite moment in the sky.</p><p>Set sometime during the Airship Episodes!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasha paces her room as she stares at the clock. It’s almost four in the morning. She’s nervous and she doesn't know why. She’s not used to this much space. This much freedom. There’s so much energy bouncing inside her she doesn’t know what to do with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re on the airship on the way to Prague. The initial thrill and excitement of being on such a monster machine like this is wearing off and Sasha begins to feel guilt form in her stomach for the first time since leaving London. For what, she’s not really sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feels like she shouldn’t be alive. Hell, maybe she </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>alive. According to Mr. Ceiling she was dead. Properly dead. She thinks about Brock and what happened to him. She spent so much time being mad at him, thinking he just abandoned her. Now that she knows the truth she almost wishes that was still the case. It’s easier than knowing he was the victim to an apathetic machine that didn’t know its own power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustrated with how small her room suddenly felt she left to walk around the ship. It was cold, which is something she wasn’t quite expecting, but perhaps she should’ve given the fact that they were flying in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way to what was considered the lounge. She’s surprised to see Zolf sat in a chair by the fireplace. She doesn’t have a chance to sneak away or react before he looks up from his book and gives her a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returns it as best she can and moves slowly to join him. He doesn’t say anything at first as she sits down in the chair next to him. The heat from the flames hit her skin but it doesn’t feel as warm as it should. She tries not to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet for a few moments. Sasha tries to look at the book Zolf is reading, but his hands cover the name on the spine. She can guess what it is though just by the slight blush on Zolf’s cheeks. She smiles slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf closes the book and puts it in his lap. He turns to her, “What are you still doing up, Sasha?” he asks. He’s using a voice she’s grown accustomed to these past few days. The same voice he used the first morning he healed her. Soft yet firm, like a parent to a child. Sasha usually hates being coddled, but Zolf treats her with such respect she doesn’t mind when he does it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep,” she says simply, “My room it’s too...too-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big?” Zolf says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet?” she replies, I...I don’t know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf looks out at the dark empty room in front, the light from the fire only reaches so far. “How are you feeling?” he asks, his voice is low. Sasha barely catches it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m...I’m fine. You, uh, really helped with that. My, uh, my organs still feel like they’re where they should be,” she tries to joke. Zolf’s face drops a bit. He shakes it off quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat, “Good...good I’m glad. But about London. Mr. Ceiling,” he pauses, “Your friend...how are you holding up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sasha says low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you don’t have to talk about it actually. That was a stupid thing to ask. I’m-I’m sorry,” Zolf stutters. His hands clench to fists in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s okay. I, uh, I don’t know. I haven’t had very long to think about I guess? I don’t-Brock he-he didn’t tell me he was leaving. And when I never heard from him again I just assumed I was...left...left behind again,” she says. She doesn’t mean to let the last part slip, but it’s late and she’s tired and Zolf is someone she trusts despite herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts a hand on her knee and squeezes lightly. It calms Sasha down a bit. She gives him a slight smile and nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can see something just behind Zolf’s eyes that give way to his clam outwardly appearance. She hasn’t known him long, and perhaps if she wasn’t trained and forced to read people in the way she has been, she might not have noticed at all, but there’s something about Zolf that he hides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t blame him, she assumes all four of them have secrets they don’t trust the other’s to know yet. She hopes Zolf gets comfortable enough to show them with her one day. For now, they sit in silence and take in the early morning by the fire. Her body aches, but being in a friend's company helps.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yeah...yeah like it's totally fine Sasha and Zolf won't see each other again I'm over it yeah..........</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hamid and Aziza share a moment.</p><p>Set pre-campaign.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A seven year old Hamid runs down the hallway, his bare feet hitting the cool hardwood of the floor as he laughs with glee. He looks back at his sister Aziza who chases after him.</p><p>“C’mon Hamid give it back I have to practice!” she yells after him. Hamid’s grin is filled with missing teeth but it’s still bright and full of life. Saira hears the commotion from her room but she doesn’t bother to investigate, she just smiles and shakes her head.</p><p>Hamid makes his way downstairs and out into the courtyard. The sun is hot and looms overhead as it creates scorching mid afternoon heat. He hides behind a tall tree. It’s far too thin to really hide any of him, but he thinks maybe if he stands really still he can blend in.</p><p>He hears Aziza step out into the yard, she’s out of breath as she looks around for signs of her brother. He giggles to himself, thinking he’s bested her.</p><p>With his back to her Hamid can’t tell that she sees him clear as day and she’s walking towards him, silently but forcefully.</p><p>“Hey” she says with a start. Hamid jumps and lets out a small yelp of his own and he begins to pout, hiding spot exposed. She reaches out a hand, “Can I have those back please?”</p><p>Hamid looks down at the now slightly crumpled pieces of sheet music in his small hands. He shakes his head and grips onto them further. He tries again to run away but Aziza is faster and she grabs him by the ear. Hamid yelps and reaches up to stop her, letting go of the papers in the process.</p><p>Before he can process what he’s done Aziza grabs them and yells triumphantly and sticks her tongue out at Hamid. She quickly changes her mood however once she sees the look on her brother’s face.</p><p>Hamid’s biting his lip and staring at the ground. A sure sign to Aziza that he’s eyes are probably shiny with tears about to fall. Sure enough when she grabs his chin and makes him look at her his eyes tell all.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Hamid?” she asks. The move to a nearby bench and she wraps her arms around him. He quickly burrows into her side. He sniffles but doesn’t say anything.</p><p>After another moment of silence he finally speaks up, “I don’t want you to leave, Aziza,” his voice is quiet and muffled from her shirt but she hears. “You’re gonna audition for this role and you’re gonna get it and-and then move away and I’m not gonna see you again and you’re gonna-you’re gonna forget about me,” he continues.</p><p>Aziza is shocked as she listens to her brother ramble and sniffle on about her leaving. She sighs, “Hamid please,” she says. She shifts around to make sure he sees her. It takes a moment but he finally looks at her. She wipes away a few of his tears and places both hands on his shoulders. “I am never going to leave this family. I’m never going to abandon you, little brother. You don’t have to worry about that, I promise? What made you think that?”</p><p>Hamid swallows, “You’re just so talented and smart and you can do anything and I just-” he pauses as he chokes up again, I’ll miss you, Aziza. Saira’s no fun-”</p><p>He’s cut off by Aziza’s laughter at that remark. Hamid begins to pout again but she just rolls her eyes and pulls him back close. Hamid snuggles in harder. She begins to hum a melody Hamid’s heard many times before. He closes his eyes as the two bask in the fresh air and heat.</p><p>“We’ll always be family, Hamid. I love you no matter what,” she says. Hamid nods lazily.</p><p>“Love you too,” he says. He looks up at her, toothless grin back on his face, “I can’t wait to see you perform up on a big stage one day!”</p><p>Aziza smiles and kisses the top of his head. Hamid falls asleep to the sound of her voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a joke on the RSB server: give me soft Hamid.</p><p>me: okay ;)))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Serenity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zolf finds a moment of peace along the shore.</p><p>Set post-157, before they head to Svalbard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zolf lets out what he thinks might be the longest sigh of his life and he closes his eyes and lets the sea breeze flow through his hair. His shoulder’s relax and the tension in his neck releases. The smell of the sea tickles his nose and he finds himself smiling. He thinks of his past life as a pirate and when he opens his eyes he swears for a moment he can see </span>
  <em>
    <span>his old ship </span>
  </em>
  <span>out in the water. The tattered sail blowing in the wind, but he blinks again and it’s gone, along with his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits in the sand and grabs a fistful of it as he settles himself. He lets out another sigh but this time it’s less relaxing and feels more like he’s letting out a huff of anger. He stares out into the water as he tries to center himself again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realizes the weather once more and how perfect it is. The waves are calm and the sun is just starting to set, the sky is illuminated with pinks and reds that look like it was a painting. It was picturesque but Zolf’s stomach tightened thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also thinks that Sasha would’ve liked to see this. All of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He misses her so much. He’s never been able to think about it too much before he just breaks down. He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out the letter. He opens it up and reads it again, the sound of the waves work to calm him and he feels himself ease his grip on the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles again as he takes a hand and gently strokes his fingers over the ink. His ring catches sunlight and glistens. He stares at the symbol on it and Zolf can swear the blue spade is even brighter now. He gives the letter one last look before he gently places it back in his pocket. He starts to instinctively play with the ring, twirling it around his fingers. He laughs a bit. “I remember the time when I was your boss and not the other way round,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still in shock about it all. About seeing Hamid again, about having to grieve Sasha again. About getting the letter from Sasha. On top of the general chaos of the world. It was all so much. “Reckon you and I parted ways at the right time then huh?” he says towards the sea. He instinctively waits for a response. For a moment the sea smell in his nose grows stronger. He nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Poseidon never did get along, but Zolf thinks that somehow, someway, there’s a respect between them. It’s not strong but Zolf’s still called to the sea, whether by his own volition or by phantom influence, but the water has always given him peace and he’s relieved that hasn’t gone away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses his ring and focuses his attention onto the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we’re going to fucking Svalbard,” he says with a huff. He grabs a nearby shell and tosses it into the sea. It makes a soft plop as it enters the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He again ponders the multitude of ways they’ll even be able to get there and he smiles as he thinks about the possibility of Earhart and Wilde meeting again. Zolf would pay good coin to watch Wilde try and dance his way into some sort of agreement with Amelia without cracking under her intimidating persona. He hopes Wilde finds her, just to bring some entertainment to the mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares far out into the ocean now, like he’s willing himself to see something on the horizon that isn’t there. His eyes begin to dry out from lack of blinking. He shakes his head, focuses again, and looks down at the sand in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t entered a mine since he killed his brother. Of course he’s been underground and in small crapped places since then, but nothing as personal as dwarven mine. He thinks back to that day. The look on his parent’s face when Zolf made it out but Feryn didn’t was all he needed to see to make him vow to never have anything to do with mining again. The waves in front of him got wilder for a moment as he thought about it. Zolf also got a warm feeling in his chest at the same moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t a...bad feeling. It was just a buzzing feeling. He felt tingly and hot, like he was overflowing with that energy he’s learned to only describe as hope. His ring continues to sparkle even with the sun setting further and further down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up to the sky, “Yeah I imagine you’d be watching me too huh?” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up and shakes off any sand still holding onto him. He stands there for a moment, letting the sea air swirl around him for just a few more seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and sees Feryn. He opens them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah alright I get it,” he says as he turns away from the coast and sets off back towards the inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, big brother,” he whispered, letting the wind slowly carry his words towards the sky.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you can take the Poseidon out of the cleric but you can't take the sea from him !!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Azu the wingwoman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't make it so obvious to a paladin of Aphrodite that you have a crush.</p>
<p>Set sometime in the current timeline (whatever "time" is).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carter leans on the wall and watches Cel scurry around the inn as they pack up supplies for a quick run back to their village. Things have been going surprisingly well lately, especially now that the weather is clear. For once they have some “off time” as Wilde had said as they plan for their next move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continues to be so utterly intrigued by the way Cel looks at the world. They focused on the science bits that Carter had never even heard off. He swears that every day he’d walk past them and they’d be working on some new contraption and most of the time Carter would sit and watch. Cel never seemed to mind and the two would make whatever idle conversation was possible when Cel wasn’t entrapped in their work. It just over all felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have someone in the group to talk to that didn’t immediately find him annoying. He felt really lucky to have Cel here. He finds himself wanting to maybe get to know them better, but he wasn’t gonna risk that getting out any time soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks across the room to see Azu staring at him with a very smug face that had Carter stand straight up. Now she’s walking over and Carter groans. He tries to make his face unreadable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azu looks at him with a big smile and now that she’s closer he can see the painfully playful look in her eye, “Hello mister Carter,” she says, the innocence in her voice dripping with mocking insincerity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh hey Azu, what’s up,” he says. His palms are sweaty but he holds it together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azu looks between Carter and Cel and he notices the necklace around her neck seems to glow a little brighter than usual. He swallows as he now begins to really piece it together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carter’s eyes go wide, “Woah no. Hey wait-I don’t want you messing with my…” he stops, unsure of what to say. Any further and he’ll admit his warm feelings towards Cel in front of a big glowing paladin of the goddess of love and that made him pause. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always trying to muddy up mortal affairs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azu looks at him expectantly as if challenging him to continue. He sighs, “Look. I don’t need,” he shakes his arms towards Azu’s necklace, “I don’t need Aphrodite’s help with this okay. It-it’s nothing anyway I’m not-they’re not. It’s. No,” he stutters miserably. He wants to do anything but have this conversation right now. He lets out a frustrated sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azu!” Cel calls out. They walk towards the two of them, “Oh-hi Carter. Didn’t see you there,” they say quickly, giving him a small smile and he tries to hide any reaction to that, “anyways Azu you ready to go?” they say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s now that Carter notices that Azu too has a bag packed and ready to go. A dread forms in his stomach as he realizes what could happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Cel I’ll meet you outside,” Azu says. They nod and give one last wave to Carter before they swing an almost comically large bag onto their back and head out the door. He envied how oblivious they seemed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Azu. I don’t know what you think you know but I don’t like Cel like that. I just like their company is all,” he says lamely. In reality he’d love to have someone like Azu help move something along, but he’s always been a bit stubborn when trying to play nice with others, and this is no different, “I don’t need Aphrodite’s help is all I’m saying,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azu looks at him a long time, “but perhaps you need mine,” she says with a wink as she turns and exits the room before Carter can process what just happened. He walks the distance across the room to end at the bar and takes a swig of whatever drink is available first and sighs as he sits down. He tries to not think of what Azu means by that exactly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days pass and the two are back from the village. Carter could overhear Cel talk to the others about how stunned the villagers were to see a paladin for the first time. They sound so bright and wonderful and Carter smiles as he takes in the story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile leaves his face abruptly when he sees Azu again standing beside Cel and certainly now he’s caught. Except now he’s just tired and doesn’t want to keep up appearances so he just rolls his eyes and shrugs to tell Azu,</span>
  <em>
    <span> fine maybe you’re right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She just gives him a slight nod and he thinks now he’s really done it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s later and he’s sitting alone in one of the reading rooms reading a random book from one of the shelves to past time. He hears someone approach and almost instinctively yells at Azu for coming to bother him again, but it’s Cel who walks up to him. He shuts the book and straightens himself in the chair. “Oh-Cel hi what’re you doing here?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He notices now they look distracted and maybe almost even blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I just uh thought i’d see what you’re up to,” they say. Their voice sounds different. Carter thinks. He lets out a small sigh as he thinks of Azu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cel sits in the chair next to him but they don’t say anymore than that. The silence in the room makes him uncomfortable as he tries and fails to focus once again on his book. He notices Cel has pulled out a little small contraption and started to fiddle with it. He smiles a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few more awkward moments pass and Carter’s about to break it but Cel beats him to it, “Do you like me Carter?” they blurt out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t respond right away. Cel continues, “Because Azu seems to have this idea in her head that you do and I just-I mean you-you’re alright Carter really but I mean I don’t think we would be-it’s not that I don’t I mean you’re conventionally attractive sure it’s just you know we don’t-I guess i’m just saying that it’s okay if you don’t,” they say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That last bit makes Carter’s stomach squeeze. There was something so vulnerable in that phrase they said and he can see now how small they seem despite being several inches taller than him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns his full attention to Cel and they look at each other. He sighs, now or never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azu’s too perceptive for her own good. It can be quite annoying sometimes,” he says. Cel looks at him. A look of confusion with a hint of realization crosses their face. He sees them swallow a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well that’s what makes her so great she can just really pick up on stuff some of us can’t. And she’s just very in tune with emotions and good at talking to people which makes her a perfect paladin for Aphrodite i think...uh…” they say. The room is quiet again and Carter can practically hear the gears turning in their head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, he tries to say something but he’s cut off when Cel stands up from their chair and moves over to him. They take another small moment before leaning down and kissing him quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It really was just a short peck but it sent a shock through Carter. He wasn’t expecting it but he wasn’t complaining either. He smiles up at them and gives a wink. Cel smiles and turns awkwardly to sit back in the chair. They turn their focus back onto the mechanism they held earlier. Carter turns back to his book with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence between them is comfortable now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilde and Zolf attempt to get Earhart on board.</p><p>Set post-157 but only barely.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zolf tries and fails miserably to hide his smile as he watches Wilde’s pace back and forth inside his office. He clears his throat as he enters and closes the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilde looks up at him and immediately straightens himself. His face goes back to the emotionless mask it’s been since Zolf met up with him again all those months ago. The smile on the dwarf’s face leaves when he sees it as it was a reminder of the times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Zolf what is it?” Wilde asks, the monotone voice was back now too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf sighs as he steps further into the room. He ignores the instinctive step back that Wilde takes, “just wanted to see how you were doing. She’s almost here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilde visibly swallows and again tugs at his jacket to straighten it out, “I’m fine why wouldn’t I be?” he says. The man’s become very good at hiding his usual ticks this past year and some odd months but Zolf’s been working with him long enough to tell when he’s on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like right now for instance, Wilde isn’t quite looking at Zolf and instead scans the door behind him every few seconds and as hard as he’s trying to not show it his shoulders are tense. Zolf lets it go for now, knowing that poking fun at Wilde about it will only lead to the both of them being irritable towards each other later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the door knocks sooner rather than later and before either can respond in walks in Amelia Earhart. She looks almost the exact same since the last time Zolf saw her. Her hair was a lighter shade of red and her face had a few new scars but other than that she walked with that same intensity that any admiral would. Zolf can’t lie; he's both impressed and a little terrified of her, which is why he again tries to stifle a laugh as he sees Wilde freeze up at her approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room’s silent for a moment. Zolf really should leave, but he doesn’t want to. Also he promised Wilde he’d be there to help mediate any tensions that might arise, although he didn’t know why, surely Hamid was the better option, but nevertheless he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia looks between the both of them and raises an eyebrow, “well?” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That clears Wilde of his haze and he jumps back into action, “Yes of course, miss Earhart please take a seat. Would you like a drink? I have a selection available,” he says. He has his typical business voice on now, Zolf notices. It’s different from the voice he lets slip late at night when he’s tired or the one he uses when he makes a half-hearted pun now, not that Zolf’s really paid that much attention to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever rum you have is fine with me,” she says. Wilde moves to his liquor cart at the wall but Earhart stops him, “I think Zolf here can get it for me,” she says with a wink in Zolf’s direction. He and Wilde share a look as he goes to fetch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drinks distributed, the three are now seated. Zolf and Earhart sat opposite of Wilde with his desk looming between them. Amelia kicks her feet up onto it. She can barely reach but that doesn’t seem to bother her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right so what’s going on here then? I’m just out in this hellscape of a world trying to get by when I get a message sent to me on a channel that hasn’t been used in almost eleven months. All it says is to come here and meet </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people,” she says, pointing a finger at Wilde who doesn’t react. She takes a big sip of her drink and huffs out a breath before continuing, “Since when are you with </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pretty boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilde takes a moment to reply, his hand moves instinctively to his scar, he biggest tell when he’s nervous. Zolf notices Amelia follow Wilde’s hand and realizes this is the first time she must have seen the scar because her eyes widen a little before they narrow onto the injury. She now changes position in her chair as if realizing the sudden severity of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilde closes his eyes to center himself before he opens them again and looks at her, “My former colleagues and I didn’t agree on the situation at hand. Things got complicated and we went our separate ways long ago,” he says cooly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia nods as she processes the explanation. She seems to accept it as fact and finishes her drink. She sets the glass down and leans forward a bit. “So again I ask what’s the plan then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is when both Wilde and Zolf stiffen a bit. This is the hard part. Earhart sees their reactions and she reaches towards her hip where there is no doubt a pistol laying there and Zolf reaches out quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earhart please, don’t...don’t do anything hasty now. Just-let’s talk,” Zolf says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia eyes the both of them again before she takes her hand away. She grabs her empty glass and hands it back to Zolf, “fill a girl up then,” she says. Zolf takes the glass and doesn’t object. He’s here to mediate so that’s what he’ll do. He goes to the drink cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’re aware of the protocols we have to take,” Wilde says. She nods, he continues, “Unfortunately we don’t have time to do it in this situation so you can imagine why we hesitate to let you know all the finer details but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you still need me,” she finishes. Zolf’s back now and hands her the drink. She gives him a nod in appreciation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely,” Wilde says. The air in the room is tense now as Amelia appears to be weighing the nature of what’s happening. Zolf’s trying to not count his eggs before they hatch, but they might have this. He looks to Wilde, gives him the slightest nod as reassurance. He doesn’t respond but his shoulder’s dip down ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many people am I bringing and how long will it take?” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that Wilde loses himself for a moment and breaks into a grin to which Amelia gives an amused look. He stiffens quickly and clears his throat, face back in neutral territory. “It’ll be Zolf and Hamid, along with Azu, our paladin and Cel, our alchemist. Also a kobold or two,” he says, that last part he adds on quickly, hoping she doesn’t pick up on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A kobold?” she asks, challenging him to explain more. When he doesn’t she just sighs but there’s a smile on her face, “and the length?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three weeks. Give or take,” Zolf speaks up this time. She turns her attention to him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since this all started I’ve been running on a skeleton crew. I had to trade in that big airship for something far less flashy. That’s a lot of time on a small ship. Lots of people,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been crammed worse places,” Zolf mumbles. He speaks up, “Truth is we don’t have much choice. Now you told me a long time ago that harlequin’s help other harlequin’s and now i’m cashing in on that favor. We’re on the same side here,” he looks at Wilde briefly, “all of us,” he finishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks back and forth between the two of them again. Her face is unreadable, but Zolf sees it’s kind. Her features are soft and strong all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girl that was with you last time we saw each other. And that other man, the obnoxious one. They’re not here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf clenches his fists, “No, they’re not. They’re both...gone,” he says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room’s heavy again before Wilde pops up, “Would you believe that the girl went on to be all of our bosses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia pulls a face that shows she has no idea what that means but she nods anyway, “right I’m sure that’s a story for later, but for now,” she pauses. It’s silent before she speaks again, “fine. I’ll do whatever you need me too. Follow whatever weird protocols. I have a small holding cell on my ship if it helps. Just give me coordinates you don’t even have to spell out where we’re going,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilde takes in her response, shock visible on his face, “Just like that?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks to Zolf, “You trust him, yeah? And the group we’re taking on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf nods with certainty, “Yeah-yeah they’re all good for it,” he says. They hold eye contact for a moment like Amelia’s challenging him to change his answer. He doesn't, because he doesn't need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she appears satisfied she stands up, shoots back the rest of her drink and claps her hands together, “well then I best prepare my ship,” she says in an upbeat tone that doesn’t match the tone of the conversation that just went on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to leave the room but she looks Zolf over, eyes landing on the ring in his hand. She flashes her own, “Glad you found your way back then,” she says with a wink before exiting the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf snorts and lets out a low whistle, “what a woman,” he muses. He turns to Wilde and he looks like he’s just seen a ghost before he lets out a long sigh, body visibly deflating as each huff of air exits. He walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. “We did it, Wilde. Plan’s off to a good start,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilde looks up at him, “You did it, Zolf. Thank you I-uh-don’t know if I could have convinced her without you here to...mediate,” he says lamely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf removes his hand from Wilde’s shoulder and shrugs, “Yeah maybe. I shouldn’t have done such a good job, would’ve liked to see you squirm a little more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilde laughs at that, but only for a moment before he puts his face back on. Zolf takes it as a win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best let the others know then. Will head out soon and hopefully finally put an end to this shit,” Zolf says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilde nods, “yes very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf heads for the door. He’s almost out before Wilde calls out, “Thank you, Zolf. Really,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t look back at Wilde but instead gives him a non committal thumbs up as he heads off to finish preparing with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This trip won’t go smoothly, but he has hopes this is the start they need to make it okay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(give us Earhart please Alex i'm begging show me a woman)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Where does inspiration come from</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>30 minute prompt: Hamid + Cel - Inspiration</p><p>(Thanks Charlie &lt;3)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cel always walked through life with eyes full of wonder and arms outstretched. Since they could remember they’ve been inspired by the world around them. They found something to dissect in everything; in the way the plants grow, in the way the water moves. They wanted to know how anything and everything worked. It’s no surprise to anyone they ended up down a life of innovation and, what some might deem, weird science.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamid walked through life not really sure about anything. He didn’t know how things worked and when he tried to stop and think about it, he either deemed it too boring or too complicated and then moved on with his life. He wasn’t a snob, though others might disagree, he was just born with his head maybe a little too far into the clouds. Cut to years later when he was alone and scared in London, wishing he didn’t make some of the choices he did, he looks everywhere for inspiration. Something to set his life back on course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two couldn’t be more different, but Hamid finds himself inspired with Cel’s willingness to help with no expectation of anything in return. The selflessness that leads to unrivaled kindness, he knows that Cel means what they say, even if they don’t know the right words to say it sometimes. He’s inspired by the way they jump into any problem head on and with a mind full of solutions that he wouldn’t ever dream off. He sits and watches them with the kobolds as they put together a machine to talk to Shoin and he wonders, he hopes, that he’ll be able to interact with them in the same way one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel sees Hamid and at first glance wonders how he’s lasted this long. Then they quickly realize it’s because he’s not only kind but a damn good fighter. He’s better with words than they are and the inspiration that comes from being on the other side of his speeches puts a feeling in Cel’s stomach that they haven’t felt for a while. When he and Azu first showed up at their village they were hesitant. Afraid. Cel didn’t want to leave their friends behind, but there was something telling them this was a good lot. Cel agreed to stay because they knew sticking around might lead to something good. After all, they’ve never lost that sense of wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now as they all sit together sharing stories by the fire before they head off to Svalbard, Hamid listens intently to Cel talk about the time they turned into a bear so they could roam and research in the wilderness unbothered, Hamid’s again awestruck by the fearlessness inside them. Likewise, Hamid tells a story about when he convinced his tutor to not give him or his siblings any schoolwork for the summer and Cel laughs, wondering if they’ll ever be as articulate as him one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point they meet each other’s gaze, and smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Checking In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I did another 30 minute writing prompt!</p><p>Thank you to Bri (ohallows) for "Sasha and Azu; comfort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day was winding down and the party was tired after what should really have been an uneventful day, but that went by the wayside when Azu decided to jump from the carriage. It was funny in the moment bust Sasha noticed how tense Azu seemed the rest of the day. She was a bit too jumpy and her eyes showed irritation even if she sounded unbothered to everyone else. They all checked into the hotel and began going to their separate rooms. Sasha watched Azu stalk to hers. The orc entered and closed the door a bit too hard, Sasha flinched at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours rolled by and Sasha was wide awake in bed. She was never one to really sleep anyway but something wasn’t sitting right inside her. At first glance the whole carriage incident was funny and hectic, the three of them seemingly unprompted jumping out of a moving vehicle probably gave most of the bystanders a heart attack, but Sasha still can’t understand why Azu did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hasn’t known her for long but Sasha knows Azu is smart and wise and has a lot more common sense than most people, so she must’ve known that it was dangerous. Thankfully everyone was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip as she sat up in bed. She looked around and after another moment, got up and made her way to Azu’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knocked on the door not thinking about what time it was. She had a feeling it wouldn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was proved right as Azu opened the door, Sasha could tell that she had clearly been awake this whole time too. She tries to give a friendly smile, but she never really ever learned how to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Azu,” Sasha said. She gives a tiny wave for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other woman looks at her with a curious but still incredibly kind face and nods her head, “good evening Sasha,” Azu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stood there awkwardly in the hallway as Sasha momentarily forgot what to say. She blinked herself out of her fog, “I-uh- just...just wanted to check up on ya. After today with everything that kinda happened...the carriage and all that,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azu gave a look at realization and then nodded her head. She smiled too, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes that. I’m fine, Sasha. It was nothing I just don’t really like being in small spaces as I mentioned. Makes me feel confined,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha gave a slow nod of her head. It did make sense, being so tall and wide you occupy enough space as is anywhere you go. Small spaces must be extra hard for Azu. She sighed, then a thought came to her. “It uh- wasn’t me driving that did it, right? Cause I mean-I mean I was going pretty fast it’s just...I never got to do anything like that before it was it was cool but i’m sorry if-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to come in?” Azu interrupted. Sasha was slightly thrown off by the request, given that it was actually late and they had a lot to do in the morning, but seeing as they both were still up anyway. What harm could it do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just nodded and Azu stepped aside to let her in. She immediately smelled the incense burning on the little table to the side of the room. It smelled of frankincense and Sasha took a moment to breathe it in, she let out a small sigh, relaxing her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a laugh from behind her, “I try and light some every night if i’m able. I don’t always have the supplies,” Azu said, she pauses for a moment, “but after today I think I needed it,” she finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha now remembered why she was here and she turns to ask the same question she rambled about outside, but Azu lifts a hand and stops her, “No, Sasha. You were not the reason I felt uncomfortable in that carriage. I mean sure, you were going pretty fast,” she said with a hint of teasing in her eye that made Sasha smile, “but unless you were the one to design such awfully small things. This is not on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha thought on that and then nods again. “I get that you know. I mean I think I have the opposite problem. Open spaces don’t feel that great to me. Too exposed and all that...doesn’t feel quite right…” she said, trailing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azu looks at her with a kind smile and walks closer, she puts a hand on Sasha’s shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze as a thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha doesn’t know how to take the moment so she starts to ramble again, “You know what I like to do? Climb to the roof! I think you’d like it and the gargoyles are usually pretty alright. Nice folk most of the time…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azu laughs again and gives Sasha a look, “I don’t think i’ll ever be able to climb onto any rooftops, but thank you for trying,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha just blushes, she doesn’t know what to say. So she just nods and heads back towards the door, she could use a trip to the roof right about now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha. Thank you for checking up on me. Really. I am okay, I promise,” Azu said as Sasha walked through the door back into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right...right anytime. I uh-mean that. I think,” Sasha replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azu smiles and waves goodnight and closes the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha heads up to the roof.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the carriage scene is my favorite goddamn scene in this whole series I needed to incorporate it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Food Lab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>another prompt hehe</p><p>Wilde &amp; Cel - explosion</p><p>thank you Anna &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilde walks the halls of the inn and heads towards the main room. There’s still sleep in his eyes, but when is there not anymore. The early morning sun begins to trickle in which leave warm little strips on his skin as he walks. He lets himself bask in them briefly, the tiniest hint of a smile appears on his  face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He enters the main room and is immediately greeted by loud banging in the kitchen. He narrows his eyes and walks forward. He sees someone on the ground crouching by the big metal bowls that are stored there. They then pop up quickly and he sees now it’s Cel. They look as disheveled as ever and given the state of the kitchen he can see that whatever they’ve been doing has been in the process for hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel doesn’t even seem to notice Wilde as they rush around the island, grabbing various things and sticking them all in the same bowl that he sees now is...bubbling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clears his throat which makes Cel scream in surprise. They straighten up and immediately drop whatever they were holding. Wilde can see now just how tall they are now that they aren’t slouching over papers or machines. He holds his hands up as if to show peace, “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel begins to slouch again as they just nod their head, “Oh it’s uh quite alright. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be up so earlier I mean then again it is you…” they say. Wilde quirks up and eyebrow at that, but the rest of his face remains neutral. “Oh uh no offense meant. I just...you seem like a guy who doesn’t get much sleep is all. You got that whole strong and silent type charade going,” they say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilde chews on the word ‘charade’ in his head. Maybe some do see it that way, he’s certainly a far cry from who he used to be, but he tries not to think about it too much. No point in dwelling over things made in a world that doesn’t exist anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives a tight but warm grin, “May I ask what you’re up to this morning?” he asks. He walks forward to see just what’s happening. There’s ingredients everywhere. Spices line the island and various vegetables are in different stages of being chopped next to them. He looks in the bowl. He decides it’s definitely something not edible, but he holds his tongue. Just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. This is a recipe I’ve been working on. It’s just something that, if properly executed, could be used to double food rations! Like if we need more food on a mission. I whip this up, dip whatever food into it, and the food will multiply! Creating more...obviously that is what multiply means,” they say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar just steels his face and nods. He doesn’t believe it, but he’s also not one to get in the way of an alchemist when they have a theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stays back and just watches them work. It’s not like he has anything better to do right now anyway. Except he does, but he decides in this moment that, for once, things can wait. Right now he just wants to see where this goes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your story then,” Cel asks casually while they pour some unidentifiable powder into the mix. Wilde doesn’t respond at first because he honestly doesn’t think the question is for him, even if it’s only the two of them in the room. Cel looks at him quizzically when he doesn’t say anything, “I heard of you, you know. Before all this happened. You were quite the pesky little journalist. I didn’t recognize you at first,” their eyes flash briefly to Wilde’s scar, “you sure changed a lot,” they say matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilde’s silent for a bit longer before he sighs, it’s more emotional than he usually shows; he hopes Cel’s too distracted, “the world’s changed,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cel stops what they’re doing for a moment, he seems them tense before going back to work. They don’t respond to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead they just get lost again in the work. The silence between them is fine, it’s better than WIlde having to explain himself to someone who still is a stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Cel exclaim excitedly as they clap their hands. They turn to Wilde, a devilish look in their eye, “Shall we test it then?” they ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waste no time waiting for a response before they grab an onion and place it into the bowl. Wilde moves closer, he can admit he’s intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water bubbles and bubbles and just doesn't stop bubbling. Wilde is worried, he looks over at Cel who looks far too happy. His worry deepens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he watches another onion form in the bowl. He blinks in surprise and almost goes to congratulate them, when another much bigger onion forms, with another bigger one on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh,” Cel says. The two jump back just as the monster onion explodes in a loud bang and Wilde shields them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They come to, the room now reeks, his eyes sting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen is even messier now. Cel looks embarrassed but they don’t say anything. They just return to their notes as if nothing happened. “Well that didn’t seem to work,” they say.</span>
  <span>Wilde actually laughs at that, which gets a small smile from Cel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just shakes his head and exits the kitchen, he needs a new pair of clothes now. He wonders who will find the kitchen in its state first, the innkeeper or Zolf. Either way, he thinks Cel might need some backup. He'll happily provide it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>is this how alchemy works??? probably not at all. But would Cel try and make something like this??? maybe??? idk it's my canon now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Safety Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilde pays a visit to Earhart.</p>
<p>Set sometime between 160 and 161; still at the hotel in Hiroshima.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilde knows she’s here. Zolf reported back to him soon after they arrived and he’d be lying if he said he hasn’t been walking on eggshells since. He strokes the scar on his face as he’s done probably hundreds and thousands of times by now as he stands stiff outside the door. He’s trying to get up the courage to knock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to as Azu opens the door and is surprised to see him there. “Oh, hello Wilde,” she says softly, her eyes examine his face in that stern but soft way they always do. Wilde scrunches a bit under the pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a faintest shuffle that happens behind Azu and she slightly turns her head to look. She looks back to Wilde and gives him a soft smile, “Maybe now’s not the best time,” she starts to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect Azu we ship out tomorrow. There’s not really a ‘best time’ anymore,” he says. His tone is a lot harsher than he intends but he’s so strung up it takes him a moment to realize. He lets out a sigh, “I’m sorry. I just need to discuss certain matters with her...if that’s alright.” Azu gives him a look and is again surveying his face like she’s looking for any sign of deception.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Azu nods, “Alright. I was just going to get something to eat for us. I can bring you back something as well,” she offers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde puts a hand up, “No no that’s not necessary,” he says. He knows Azu wants to argue but she doesn’t. She just shakes her head and Wilde catches the sigh under her breath as she passes him and takes off down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde watches after her for a moment before looking into the room. It’s small and grey and he can see the bed clearly. As well as the lump on it that’s laying down and facing the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” he says as he enters the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He debates whether or not he should close the door. Just in case. It’s been a very long time since he’s seen Earhart and if the debrief was any indication; she doesn’t seem to be as hesitate with the trigger nowadays. He shakes his head and straightens his shirt as he closes the door. She deserves the privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s quiet for a very long time. Wilde really doesn’t know what to say. He takes a step forward and the floor creaks. The body on the bed moves slightly and he halts. He holds his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you’d have you hand in this somehow,” the voice on the bed says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sits up and turns to him. Wilde watches her every move, inspecting for any weapons that she might have on her. She’s wrapped in a blanket that is charred at the ends and looks filthy. He doesn’t say a word. She wraps it a little tighter around herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I found out you’d started working with </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the Harlequins I just about laughed myself to death,” she spits. There’s no humor in her voice now and Wilde still cannot bring himself to say any words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelia stares at him now. Her dark eyes hone in on his face, he watches as the focus up and down again and again on the scar that covers his left side. He tries to not react by biting down on his tongue and clenching his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a moment to look at her face as well, but only briefly. He got more than enough information from Zolf on the state she was in and he can’t help the pity he feels for her. As well as the guilt of dragging her back into the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to you then? That pretty little face of yours doesn’t look so good now,” she says. The vile that was in her tone before is a little less now, and her eyes have softened just a touch. A sense of understanding between them now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs his shoulders just barely and gives a small wave of his hand, “A bar fight I was in turned ugly,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That the truth?” she says, one eyebrow raises slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” he answers back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lets out a quick but genuine laugh and it makes Wilde relax. He takes another tentative step forward. Amelia stiffens at his advance so he backs off. She realizes what she’s done and lets out a long sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like feeling this weak,” she says in a low voice. She starts to idly rub her fingers up and down the blanket surrounding her. She plays with the threads at the ends as well as the burnt holes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde moves forward without caution now and sits in the chair Azu usually occupies. There’s no protest from Amelia. He tries to get as comfortable as he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no talking. Wilde’s always been good at words, but never with the emotions bit. He’s been trying lately but it’s just not a thing he’s allowed himself to do for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azu tell you what happened...to me. The reports...what did they say,” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde looks at her shocked and he shakes his head, “No she hasn’t. I, uh, told her not to. Zolf too It’s...not something I need to know. The reports were sufficient enough. Details were slim. You know protocol,” he explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amelia looks at him with wide eyes, “You never asked? But back when we-” she catches herself, “you’ve always stuck your nose in other people’s business,” she has a tease in her voice that WIlde picks up on. He smiles, it’s crooked, Amelia notices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time’s change. Information is vital and hard to trust these days, I’ve adapted,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly,” she remarks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They share a look. One between very old friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got a good crew here, you know,” she says, “Azu she’s...good at the talking thing...Zolf…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde laughs, “Yes I know. It’s not his strong suit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s like his dad though...he cares.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They all care a lot. Probably too much. I’m not sure if that’s good or bad,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caring about people gets you killed,” she says. It’s a low whisper and her head drops down like she was suddenly too tired to hold up it’s weight. She curls the blanket even tighter around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde nods, “agreed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what it’s worth, Earhart, I...thank you for helping us with this,” Wilde says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffs and looks at him. Her eyes are cold again and her face is hard and serious, “This team owes me a favor afterwards. I trust you won’t forget that,” she says. She lays back down and faces the wall. Conversation over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilde nods, though she can’t see that, and stands up. He exits the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crosses Azu walking back in the hallway with two steaming plates of food. It smells nice; his stomach growls. He gives her a nod as he heads towards his makeshift office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s so much work to do before they leave.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thinking about...............Wilde and Earhart and their history together and how they'd react to each other now and also in before the new episode this week in case any shenanigans happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Struck Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mutiny Scene, plain and simple lol</p><p>set sometime after 163; just before they reach Svalbard?</p><p>CW: guns and minor character deaths. :-)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This isn’t the first time Zolf’s had a gun pulled on him, and it very much will probably not be the last. Still, he’d rather it not be happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s small and subtle but Zolf knows Amelia and how big things can come in small packages. That’s also evident in the way she stands in front of him, gun held at her waist. Her stance is set and strong as her feet are spread and planted firmly shoulder length apart. Zolf holds his hands up slightly and looks around. The rest of the crew seems to not notice anything, but he catches the look Azu gives him from the corner of her eye that lets Zolf know she’s at the ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t exactly how Zolf envisioned it but he can’t say he’s all too surprised. They were almost to Svalbard and she’d been acting cagier than usual, more illusive, not letting Zolf in on some decisions that a captain should really let her first mate know about. According to Cel she’d be up late in the cargo bay. There’s no telling what she’d been doing but Zolf knew whatever thin rope of peace they were walking along was almost at its end, the ends were fraying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, captain, what are you doing this for,” he says. His voice is level and as calm as it’s ever been. Amelia scowls at that, her eyes are dark and the hat she wears is casting a shadow on her face that sharpens her features to the point where they look like they’d cut you if you touched them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives a smirk, “you know mister Smith I really wanted to believe I could trust you,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf sees Azu shift her position, getting the attention of both Barnes and Cel. There’s a timer somewhere that just went off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Zolf says. He does wish things turned out differently. He thinks back to the firecracker of a woman Amelia was when they first met. The worship and leadership she had. She was reckless but it was fine because she knew her limits and the limits of her crew. Now she was a paranoid, broken shell of a woman with the temperament of a coiled snake ready to strike and she’s pointing a gun at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world has changed and there’s certainly a dark part of Zolf that understands her motivations, but he can’t let her actions continue. He thinks of his crewmates and all they’ve been through and knows that the world ending isn’t an excuse to be this careless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushes the gun out a little further, Zolf takes a step back. The others are watching them now and he and Amelia both know it. “Really,” she says. She takes a step forward, closing whatever little distance Zolf had and then some. “Thought we’d be on the same side here. I did mostly believe you when you shook my hand those weeks ago,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t lie about that, Earhart,” Zolf says. He can hear snarls coming from a few of the kobolds nearby but other than that it’s mostly silent. He takes a breath to puff out his chest, trying to get even more height on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorts now, “No I suppose you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The invisible timer runs out as both of them see Hamid step forward. His hands are claws and Amelia looks at them and grinds her teeth. Azu is close behind him, her hands gripped on her axe. Cel looks on, nothing in their hands but there’s an angry and somewhat pained look in their eye. Barnes and Carter have their swords drawn. Wilde is far off in the back, he’s told Zolf he’s in support but there’s not a lot he can do with the anklets still on, so his job for now is just not get in the crossfire, a rule he’ll happily follow, though now there’s a worried look on his face. Skraak and the other kobolds, upon seeing Hamid’s claws and harsh stance, immediately ready themselves. They’re all on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf turns to look at Amelia, who’s got a crew of her own. Kiko, Siggif, and Friederich all stand behind her, weapons not yet drawn but close to it. He’s not surprised. It hurts a bit, but they came on this mission because they heard Amelia’s stories, and for all her current downfalls she still was a hell of a captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lose friends in war, they all know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hamid speaks, his voice is harsh and low and that’s not what Zolf’s used to hearing it even takes him off guard, “Earhart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Put your gun down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I don’t,” she says. It’s now pointed into Zolf’s stomach. He’s painfully aware now of the fact that he’s not in his usual armor. In that, she has the upper hand. The barrel of the gun is cold as Zolf feels it through his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone tenses up and the air is still. Amelia’s crew now has their weapons drawn. Zolf breathes and he feels his hands tingle as the energy flows through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earhart. This doesn’t have to happen,” Zolf says. He knows he’s lying and he suspects she does too. In a perfect world this is a peaceful transition, but the world hasn’t been perfect for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a snap of fingers and then a harsh scream that cuts through the air as Siggif burns. Everyone’s almost too stunned to move but Zolf takes the opportunity of a distracted Amelia to punch her in the gut and get her gun. He throws it off the side of the ship as she kneels to the ground and is hobbled over. Zolf looks to see Hamid and he’s watching Siggif burn, there’s scales on his face now and his pupils are a lot more dragon adjacent than they were a few moments ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf’s about to say something but he sees Kiko pounce at him and he take a slice to his arm from her dagger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then all hell breaks loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Kiko wrestle with each other as he tries to focus up enough to get his glaive. Friederich pounds his chest and light comes from the end of his hands that none of them have seen before. The strike almost hits Azu who deflects it away with the head of her axe. It shoots off the side of the ship but not before it clips a part of the sail. Cel fires back, throwing one of their many potions at him. Frederich catches it and smiles as he chucks it back at them. Carter steps in and pulls Cel out of the way to keep most of the poisonous blast on them. The kobolds move in on Amelia, who’s still on the floor panting. Her face doesn’t falter, however, and she looks at each of them with such pure hatred and disgust it would be frightening to anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolf’s still locked in with Kiko but he has to do something. Above all else, the plan is to keep Amelia alive. Zolf knows death is too easy of a penance and it’s something she’s expecting. He lets out a yell and a huff as he uses all his force to kick Kiko’s shin. She yelps and lets go of Zolf’s arms. He finally grips his glaive and tells Hamid to call them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hamid this wasn’t the deal. We want her alive,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why,” Hamid says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look we can’t argue about this right now. Tell them to stand down and I’ll deal with her,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men share a look and Zolf finds it hard to even see Hamid in there but then he says something in draconic and the kobolds stiffen and look confused and angry. Zolf looks to Skraak who has never looked as angry as they do now and then they say something to the others as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kobolds back away. Zolf walks up to Amelia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t thank you-” she begins but is cut off as Zolf binds her hands together a little too tightly than he knows to be comfortable. She winces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t expecting one,” he says. For good measure he binds her feet now too. She’s helpless now and Zolf’s not sure what to do next. He looks to Kiko who’s back on her feet and fighting toe to toe with Barnes. Friederich and Azu engaged, dangerously close to the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happens in a flash and Zolf’s not sure who pushed who first but they both go over. There’s a scream and Hamid yells. It’s silent for a moment and Wilde runs to the side and gives a yelp. Azu’s safe, she’s thrown her great axe into the side of the ship and she dangles. She uses the spikes Amelia so humbly requested all that time ago so regain her balance. Friederich isn’t anywhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnes took the distraction and took Kiko’s feet out from under her. She hits her back hard on the deck of the ship and he’s tied her up now too. He gives Zolf a nod and he returns it. He looks down at Amelia and she spits at his feet. He calls Azu over who picks Amelia up. He’s reminded of the same picture when they first found her half dead in Hiroshima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tie em up at different ends of the ship. I need people on first watch,” he calls out. Barnes nods and grabs Kiko.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Zolf sighs and looks over to Siggif’s burnt corpse and looks at Hamid, who doesn’t appear to be at all apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A darkness looms over all of them and Zolf clenches his hands into fists as he walks off as new planning is to be done.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Healing Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cel gets hurts and Zolf helps them.</p><p>Set ~sometime~ during these current air ship episode (160s)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zolf's falling asleep on deck when he's supposed to be on watch, but it's okay, that's why Friedrich is there with him to make sure there's at least one set off eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He's almost out like a light until he hears a sort of explosion come from somewhere below deck. He and Friedrich instantly stand up at the ready. Nothing here seems out of place so he looks to the other dwarf and gives him a nod that says 'I'll go check it out' and he goes off, glaive in hand and ready to be ignited.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He ends up in the kitchen and it does look like a bomb went off. There's foodstuff everywhereand smoke is coming from the oven. It smells of burnt </span> <span class="s2">something </span> <span class="s1">but Zolf doesn't know what. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's then that he notices Sassraa standing by the counter and they're speaking frantically in Draconic and they seem to be tending to someone. Zolf relaxes the grip on his glaive and approaches the kobold slowly. He clears his throat to announce his presence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sassraa turns and see Zolf and quickly runs up to him. They grab him by the wrist with no hesitation and drags him over to where Zolf can see an unconscious Cel. He mutters a swear under his breath and kneels down to take a closer look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their lip is bleeding and from what Zolf can tell by how they're laying whatever explosion that happened blew them back and they must've hit their head hard on the counter behind them on the way down. He can also see that their shoulder's not quite where it should be. "What in the gods name were you doing, Cel," he says under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hears Sassraa whimper and he turns to them and gives them as much of a smile as he can, "uh don't worry, they're gonna be fine alright. Just can you-can you go find Azu? Yeah?" he's not sure they can completely understand him and it does take Sassraa a moment to do anything before they look around the room nervously and then give Zolf a determined nod before scurrying out the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looks back down at Cel who starts to squirm a bit. He lets out a small sigh of relief, but he can see now that there is some blood on the floor coming from the back of their head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cel opens their eyes, "what I...mister smith?" they say. He sees that their eyes are out of focus, pupils dangerously dilated.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Ah Cel don't-don't move come on you hit your head pretty bad here let me just-" he goes to reach towards them but then he stops. His fingers are already buzzing with magical energy but for whatever reason he's choking up. He almost feels </span> <span class="s2">afraid</span> <span class="s1"> to touch Cel. He's completely frozen.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Z-Zolf?" they say weakly. He comes out of his haze and looks at them. Their face has lost a lot of color and their whole body just looks limp. He shakes his head and whatever momentary fog he was under lifts. He gives a hard swallow as he gently leans forward and puts a hand to the back of Cel's head. He lays the other up near their shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They wince and instinctively bring their other arm over and grab the wrist of Zolf's hand that's placed on their shoulder. Zolf closes his eyes and pushes the healing out. He can feel the wound on the back of their head closing and the socket of their shoulder shifts under his fingers. They stay in that position for a little longer and Zolf's sure that they should be out of the woods now. He opens his eyes to see that Cel's looking at him with an expression he's never seen before. He can't seem to look away. His hand is still placed behind their head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're quite handsome when you're so focused like that," Cel says with a soft smile. Immediately they close their eyes and Zolf's left there in shock. He hasn't pulled either hand away and Cel is still gripping his wrist. He feels the blush on his cheek and for one single moment he takes the hand that's on their head and strokes through the hair that's there. Cel makes a kind of affirming sigh with their mouth. Zolf's cheeks get redder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he hears someone clear their throat behind him. Zolf jumps and turns to see Azu. He untangles himself carefully from Cel and gets up quickly. Azu's giving him a look he doesn't want to think about. "Right can you take them to their bed. They uh hit their head pretty hard. Need some rest. I'm gonna check on them later but I need to...get back to work. Yeah. Good. Thank you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rushes out not waiting for a response. When he gets to the doorway he sees Sassraa lingering again. They look to Zolf. He gives them an awkward thumbs up before leaving the whole situation behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He visits Cel later that night and a surprise to no one they're awake even though it's late.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cel sees him and their eyes go wide for a moment before they calm themselves back down, "right uh h-hi Zolf. Um I...you. I should thank you," they stumble with their words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zolf smiles and sits down next to their bed, "it's what I'm hear for right?" he tries to joke. Cel just gives a timid nod. Zolf takes a moment, "what were you...doing in there Cel? Thekitchen it was a mess I-"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh y-yes I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have been in there. I'll clean it up as soon as possible, Mister Smith, I'm sorry really it was just a thing I wanted to try and the kitchen had the most space! And i didn't mean for it to explode obviously I mean, I love explosions as much as anyone but this wasn't supposed to I must've just gotten the recipe wrong and I just-" they ramble on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zolf leans forward and puts a hand over Cel's before he can stop himself. That stops them immediately and they look down at the contact. He winces a bit and hesitantly pulls away, "It's okay Cel. I'm not mad about the kitchen, and I'm not mad at you," he says. At that he sees Cel visibly relax and it turns something in his stomach. "You really hurts yourself back there, and that's more what I'm worried about."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh I've been through worse that was hardly anything!" they say and Zolf frowns.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That's not the point Cel. Look you're here...under my sort of, i don't know, my protection? Point is you don't have to be more than bleeding a little from the head to be worthy of healing..." he says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cel's face twists at that and they bit their lip slightly. They can't quite meet Zolf's gaze. It's silent in the small room for a moment as they both try and find the words to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hears Cel take in a breath and let out a small, almost embarrassed, groan, "did I...call you handsome?" they ask.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zolf stifles a laugh and leans back in his chair, "yeah you did," he says. He's trying to play it at least marginally cool and help ease some of Cel's worry but he feels that blush from earlier rise on his face again. "Chalk it up to you being delirious yeah?" he tries to offer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This finally gets Cel to look at him and they smile, "I...yes maybe," they say. They both stare at one another now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it's maybe for a little too long.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zolf's the one to break it as he looks down at his legs for a moment before getting up and giving Cel's hand another soft pat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you feeling okay now?" he asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cel just nods and gives a shy smile, "I am Zolf. Thank you really. I'll try to not be so reckless..."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zolf smiles, "no you won't," he says with a teasing tone. Cel laughs at that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Probably not," they say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zolf gives their hand another pat before he steps back and heads towards the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns, "goodnight Cel."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Goodnight Mister...Zolf" they say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zolf exits and heads towards his own quarters. His fingers still buzzing from the lingering contact. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:is thinking about Zolf &amp; Cel constantly:</p><p>Do i ship them romantically or platonically? yes.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Also i wrote this on my phone in like 45 minutes apologies for any mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Shared Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zolf &amp; Sasha learn a bit about each other.</p>
<p>Set during Dover! (post 28)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zolf knows he’s blushing as he reads through the pages of the book he’s holding given to him by the jailor but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s so caught up in the pages he doesn’t even hear Sasha come in until she’s standing at the cell door and clearing her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf jumps and slams the book closed and, like a teenager, hides it under his pillow quickly. Sasha’s trying to hold in a smile but it doesn’t work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, boss?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, “Uh..yes-yeah i’m good sorry I wasn’t wasn’t expecting company,” he says in a rush. He grows more embarrassed by the second, but at least Sasha’s being a good sport about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gives an awkward nod, “Right...just just wanted to check in on you, see how you’re feeling,” she says. It’s almost posed more like a question but he understands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks a few times and looks around his small cell. At the very least, he at least has some bed and entertainment, “I’ve been in worse places,” he says nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha gives an understanding nod. She looks nervous and he notices her pick at the skin on her hands, “Are you okay Sasha?” he says now. He moves from the bed and walks up to her. He wants to reach out but stops himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m-I’m fine just,” she trails off, “So they’re treating you well in here? While-while Hamid, me, and-well Hamid and me work this out?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf feels his stomach grow warm as he realizes what’s happening. He smiles and gives a sincere nod, “Yes Sasha I’m fine. It’s just-look I know you and Hamid are trying, and thank you for that I guess, just don’t-don’t work too hard on my account. It’s going to be alright, yeah?” he tries to be as assuring as possible but he’s not sure how well it lands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not one to take to people caring about him, and Sasha isn’t one to show she cares, that much he can tell. Still, it’s a nice moment as they awkwardly stand there looking at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha lets out a small sigh and gives a nod towards the bed, “What was that you were reading? Looked pretty interesting,” she asks. There’s the slightly tint of teasing in her eye and Zolf feels himself get flustered again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Oh nothing it was, uh, it was nothing. Just...just some book the jailor gave me. It’s uh...nothing really. Nothing,” he stutters his way through an explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf lets out a big sigh,”Alright it’s called When Passions Collide it’s-it’s, i don’t know what they call it. Lowbrow literature? I mean I’m sure Hamid would have a fit if he read it. It’s just...about this woman named Jennifer, yeah? And she has two suitors who both want her and like, well she’s chosen the wrong one in my opinion and-” he cuts himself off when he sees Sasha’s face. It’s twisted in a mixture of amusement and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf rubs the back of his neck and looks at anything but her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s about...romance and things like that,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah I guess. A little bit more explicit than that,” he offers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha gives a nod, “Never...never really got on with that sort of thing. Just didn’t work for me. I-I don’t know why…” she trails off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf looks at her with a bit of wide eyes, he wasn’t expecting this sort of confession, but something in the way she said it makes his heart ache, “Hey,”  he says, “it’s not something that has to be for everyone. I, uh, I don’t feel connected with some of that stuff most of the time either. It’s not, well, It’s not so black and white really. Stuffs….stuffs complicated,” he finishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf’s always been bad at words, he knows this about himself, and he wishes there was someone here better equipped to handle this, but then they share a look and it’s a look from Sasha that says she understands what he’s saying. It’s a look of familiarity and solidarity. She gives a small smile, “Yeah. Complicated,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An abrupt but comfortable silence falls between them. Sasha gives a nod, “Well I just...wanted to see how you were doing. I better get back, make sure Bertie’s behaving I guess,” she says.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Zolf scoffs, “I doubt it,” he mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well, Hamid probably needs my help in any case,” she says, “Cheers, Zolf and...thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, Sasha,” he says.</span><br/><br/>
  <span>She leaves. Zolf gets back to his book.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>someone in official: Its a nice touch that zolf and sasha can kind of share this aspec experience in regards to their overall dynamic<br/>me, already opening up google docs: you're so right.</p>
<p>I LOVE THEM A LOT Y'ALL.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Freaky Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiko and Friedrich chat about their bodies. Kiko and Azu share a soft moment.</p><p>Set sometimes between eps 168 and 169 (nice)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiko inspects herself once more and gives a satisfied nod as well as a smile. Her arms are heavy and she is having a little trouble trying to keep herself topside but she flexes a little bit more and revels in the feeling of the muscles contracting in and out. She gives a small gruff from her new chest and it’s booming and deep and she likes it and she understands now what made Friedrich such a worthy sparring partner all this time. She’s having fun. She looks around to see if she can find the body’s original owner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spots him standing in the corner of the cell with a small dragon-like face in tiny clawed hands, his new tail is in between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes her way over, “Friedrich?” she says in what is definitely not her voice. It takes her a moment to get used to it. She tries to keep her face as neutral as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kobold body jumps and looks up at her with fear and frustration in their eyes. They examine Kiko’s new body over and over and just look more distraught. She hesitates, but then takes a step forward and sits down next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...that’s my...how-how and why? I don’t, I mean. This was supposed to protect us, this-this cell and now I'm, oh gods, now I'm going through it again I don’t. Kiko? Kiko that is you right I just, I can’t go through this again I don’t want to I-” Friedrich rambles on and on in a squeaky yet gravely voice while looking down at his new clawed hands. He sounds terrified and now she notices the tears falling down the scaly face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She goes to reach out but thinks better of it, “Hey, hey Friedrich it is me alright. I-Kiko, yeah? I’m uh, this is all going to be fine okay and I-I won’t do anything to harm your body, alright?” she says trying to calm him down. Friedrich’s tail whips around slightly at that and gives a small nod. His teeth barred a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I trust you, kid, it’s just. This is...it’s just bad memories,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiko twists her face a little at that and a pang of guilt hits her chest when she thinks about how just moments earlier she was laughing and enjoying the situation, she forgot that this isn’t his first go with wild magic. She twists a bit on the floor, trying to make this big body she’s in just a little smaller. “I’m sorry, Friedrich, but this will be over soon I-I don’t think this is permanent. Cel can figure out something I’m sure,” she tries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friedrich looks over his usual body, eyes lingering on the arms, “Yeah...nothing permanent,” they huff out. A low growl also escapes him, he bites his tongue but winces, forgetting about his new sharpened teeth. He sighs, “No, you’re right. That’s not...fair to Cel I just, why did this have to happen again. I’m bloody sick of wild magic,” he continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiko smiles and does reach out now to give him a small pat on the shoulder. Her hand engulfs pretty much his entire side, it really is amusing but she tries to hold in her laugh, “It’s gonna be okay Friedrich,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods and looks out towards the others, he nods towards another kobold, the one with the Aphrodite necklace around their neck. Kiko smiles, “Guess I should go over there too,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Friedrich's eyes are lighter now as he gives a smile and a wink, “see you, kid and...thanks,” he says, “I’m...glad if anyone’s in my body it’s you?” he continues. It’s phrased more like a question but Kiko accepts the compliment with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands up slowly and regains her balance, almost falling over again. She hears Friedrich laugh behind her. She ignores him and walks towards Meerk’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azu?” she says. Both the kobold and Azu’s body turn towards her and she blushes, “I,uh, it’s Kiko? This is....awkward,” she spits out. She doesn’t really know who to look at so she just stares straight ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eyes on Azu’s body go a little wide and look down at Meerk who is looking at Kiko. Azu’s body coughs and turns away, “Right-right i’ll leave you to it,” her voice says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Hamid don’t go too…” she calls after her body, “far,” she finishes with a whisper. The kobold body turns back to Kiko, “Oh, yes, uh, yes, I’m-hi it’s Azu,” she says, her face twists in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiko smiles,” Yes hello, I uh, are you...you okay,” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azu looks a bit startled at the question and reaches up to gently clutch the necklace around her neck, “I’m fine. A little confused and I would like to not be this small, but yes I am good. How...how are you, how is...Friedrich,” she says, she glances behind Kiko to look at the other kobold locked man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s handling it as best he can,” Kiko offers with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azu nods and sighs. Kiko sits on the floor again so she’s at a better eye level with Azu. They share a look and both of them break into small, blushy smiles, “You know Azu I can honestly say I’ve never had a relationship start out like this before,” Kiko says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes me either I, uh, I’m unsure of what to do,” she replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiko laughs and gently brings one very large finger up towards Azu and places it in her small hand. It’s still bigger than her entire arm and Kiko is back to finding the underlying humor in the situation, “I guess we’ll figure this out together then,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azu smiles, “Yes, I supposed we will,” she replies. Her tail flicks once behind her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i just really love to think that Kiko and Friedrich are bros and I was so delighted to learn that Kiko was in his body fhdbjkn</p><p>also imagine getting a girlfriend and then this shit happens like in the next week. F to them.</p><p>and thanks forever to Charlie for always coming in with the good prompts &lt;3</p><p>Hope you enjoyed :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Strict Orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zolf begs Cel to get some rest.</p>
<p>Post ep- 169 (nice)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything’s a mess. A chaotic mess and Zolf doesn’t even have the first idea how to deal with it. He rubs a hand over his face as he looks out towards the deck. Cel stands beside him with a journal in hand and is scribbling out something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes Mister Smith I gave them all name tags that should help lessen some confusion and I think it’ll help people feel more...comfortable with everything. I can head back down to the cell and start looking at what equipment I have to fix this. I have a lot of…” they interrupt themselves mid ramble to take a big yawn. They shake their head and begin writing down in their journal, “now what was I saying,” they mutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf fights back his own yawn as he opens his mouth to try and scold them, “Cel. You’ve done enough for now I can-I can take it from here, go rest, this can be figured out later,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cel looks up briefly from their notes to give him a confused and pained look before looking away once more, “No need Mister Smith I’m fine I’ve dealt with worse. This is...it’s my fault this happened I-I need to fix it,” they say. It’s said in such passing that Zolf almost misses the strained look in their eyes when they mention it’s their fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, “Cel this isn’t your fault, alright? You didn’t cause the wild magic,” he offers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They give a strained laugh, “Yes but I was supposed to keep it </span>
  <em>
    <span>out </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I didn’t it. I-I tried and I failed and it’s my fault and I just didn’t-didn’t mean for this to happen and oh I have to get to work, Zolf I’m sorry,” they begin to run off but Zolf grabs their wrist and they freeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you need to rest,” he says. At the last word he feels himself again try to stifle his own yawn and he feels his shoulder get heavier, “From the looks of it you didn’t get a nap in like everyone else, yeah? You’ll,” he hesitates, trying to find the right words to keep them from the edge of the panic he sees rising in them, “you’ll be no use in this state, Cel. Please. Go rest,” he says softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cel bites their lip and refuses to meet Zolf’s face, “It’s kind of you to worry, Mister Smith, Zo-Zolf but I’m fine, really. I’ve been in worse situations. I,” they perk up a bit, “hey maybe you could heal me, get-get rid of my fatigue yes that’ll help me work better! Get this done faster,” they say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not doing that, Cel. We may be out of the most of the wild magic but I still don’t want to risk casting any unnecessary spells and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t say this is unnecessary…” they mutter in a low voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zolf lets out a frustrated sigh and it comes out a little too harsh and Cel tenses up even further for a split second, “No. I’m sorry that’s not what I mean. I just, look, that doesn’t help in the long term alright? You need to sleep. There’s no point in worrying about this for right now and I have my orders from Earhart, alright? We’re in the clear at the moment,” he says. He pauses and gives a gentle squeeze with the hand he has wrapped around their wrist, “Look, I can help you fix this too, Cel, but you need to take care of yourself first,” he finishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They look at him briefly and then look out towards everyone else as they all seem to be chatting fine among each other. The air, understandably, around them is thick with nerves and confusion, but they all do appear to be taking it in stride right now.</span><br/><br/>
  <span>Still, Cel can’t help but feel the guilt in their stomach as they scan each body for their name tag. They let out a sigh and loosen their stance, their whole body suddenly feels heavier and they feel themselves give into the thought of closing their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...you’re right, Zolf, I’ll go-go get some rest,” they say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can use my cabin, less distracting,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, they really are too tired to fight it so they just nod and all but let Zolf lead them to his quarters. It’s as simple as it gets, with a small bed they’ll have to curl to reasonably fit in, and a small table and desk in the far corner. They sit on the bed and Zolf stands over them, watching expectantly. He turns away slightly after a moment though to give them some privacy as they slug off their lab coat and get under the covers. They can’t deny it’s warm and comfortable and they want to comment on that fact but their mouth and head are heavy with sleep and it doesn't take long for them to be out like a light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later they wake up, the room’s dark but they can see a little. Zolf’s in the chair in the corner, hunched over and snoring softly. They feel themself blush a bit and smile. They carefully exit the bed and make it. They sneak out the door and head to their supplies. They know Zolf might lecture them later, but there’s just too much work to be done.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shout out once again to Charlie for the prompt you know I'm physically incapable to stop writing about Zolf &amp; Cel at the moment.......</p>
<p>thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>